Better Together
by Clara-Angielizz-Stories
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar en dos meses?Podrá un amor de verano ser destinado a ser para ella?Podría ser que las peores vacaciones de su vida resultarán ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida? Encontrara lo que nunca pensó encontrar, y mucho menos en Forks, el amor


¡Hola! Soy Clara, les presento mi nueva historia: Better Together.

Espero que la disfruten…

Capitulo uno: Primer Encuentro

_uerida mamá__Querida Mamá:_

_ Perdón por demorarme tanto en responderte, pero hay que tenerle mucha paciencia a este ordenador para que cargue. _

_ Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Forks esta igual que siempre. Con sus bosques, su pequeña población, su insoportable frío, sus siempre días nublado y sus lluvias. Y por sobre todo, el aburrimiento. Tal como lo recordaba, no hay nada para hacer en este lugar. _

_ No salgo mucho de casa, pensé que este viaje era para pasar tiempo con Charlie, pero él esta siempre trabajando. Hace dos días fuimos a comer a un bar, ese que íbamos cuando vivíamos acá. Tenía la ilusión de poder encontrarme con alguien de mi edad, pero nada, no hay nadie. _

_ Mamá, estos dos meses van a ser eternos. Son las peores vacaciones de verano de mi vida, si a esto se le puede llamar verano… pero a pesar de todo, lo que me motiva a quedarme es Charlie. No sabes lo feliz que esta de verme, hasta lo escuché cantar. Creo que nunca en mi vida lo vi tan contento. O me esta ocultando un romance, cosa que no creo, o esta alegre de verme. Es que hacía un año que no lo veía, y sabes lo cortas que eran nuestras llamadas telefónicas. _

_ Desde que llegué estuvo hablándome acerca de ir a pescar hoy. El plan era ir con sus amigos, Harry y su hijo Seth, y Billy y su hijo Jacob. Sólo conozco a Billy ya que hoy temprano me trajo una camioneta para usar mientras este aquí, fue un lindo detalle de Charlie, se la alquiló por este tiempo. Creo que porque una vez le pedí que me prestará su auto de policía, ya conoces la respuesta: no. Volviendo a la pesca, yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir… pescar y yo no somos una buena combinación, ya sabes, con mi suerte me puede comer un tiburón (aunque no hayan acá) o me puedo caer del vote. Pero era para conocer gente nueva y pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, no lo haremos. Charlie tuvo que ir hoy sábado temprano a la comisaría y al parecer tiene que quedarse hasta tarde. Genial, ¿no crees? Otro día sin hacer nada. _

_ No te preocupes, algo se me va a ocurrir para pasar el rato. Puedo salir a caminar, ir a la playa, pasear por el bosque. Hasta puedo conseguir un trabajo, así sigo con mis ahorros para la Universidad. Sí, es una gran idea, hoy voy a ir a buscar un- _

Dejé de escribir al escuchar el teléfono sonar y corrí a atender.

- ¿Diga? – dije sin aliento por correr desde mi habitación hasta la cocina.

- Hola… ¿puedo hablar con Charlie? – preguntó un chico por la línea.

- No está, tuvo que irse temprano a la comisaría – le expliqué. – Va a volver tarde, si quieres le dejo un mensaje.

- ¿A la comisaría? Se supone que hoy iríamos a pescar – me dijo desilusionado.

- ¿Seth? – pregunté.

- No – dijo. – Soy Jacob Black. Espera, ¿eres la hija de Charlie? ¿Bella?

- Sí soy Bella… - dije, como me llamó Bella y no Isabella era casi seguro que nos conocíamos… intenté recordar un Jacob, pero nada.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – oh no, ¡¿por qué me preguntaba justo eso?!

- Ehm… no mucho… recuerdo a Billy pero no que tuviera un hijo – volví a hacer memoria. - ¿Billy no tenía hijas? ¡Sí! Me acuerdo de ti. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. Que bueno que te acuerdas, Bella – dijo. – Hey, ¿quieres venir hoy?

- ¿A dónde?

- A pescar.

- Oh, pero Char-Papá, no puede – sonaba tan raro llamarlo Papá…

- Lo sé, pero te estoy invitando a ti – dijo y soltó una carcajada.

- Gracias pero… - excusa, excusa, excusa… - ya planeé otra cosa, y créeme, pescar no es lo mío.

- Descuida, otro día será. Bueno Bella, fue un gusto… ¿conocerte? Mejor dicho, hablar contigo. Cuando estés aburrida pásate por la Push.

- Gracias Jacob, nos vemos – dije y corté.

Volví a mi dormitorio sin ganas de seguir escribiendo, por lo que le pregunté cómo estaba, y lo mandé. Luego me dejé caer en la cama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, recogí las llaves y me subí a la camioneta. Iría a buscar empleo.

Pensé en ir al hospital, donde siempre necesitaban algún asistente, pero la idea de estar en un lugar cerca de sangre no me apetecía. Por lo que decidí recorrer Forks en busca de carteles de 'se busca empleado'.

Estuve dos horas dando vueltas por el lugar, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. Una tienda de deportes.

Caminé hasta la caja donde había una hermosa mujer rubia.

- Hola cielo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Hola, vengo por el anuncio que necesitan empleado…

- ¡Claro! – dijo feliz. – Por supuesto, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Bella Swan.

- ¿Hija de Charlie Swan?

- Así es.

- ¿cómo esta Renée? – pueblo chico, me recordé.

- Muy bien, gracias. Vine a pasar las vacaciones con… mi papá.

- ¡Qué bueno! De seguro está muy contento de verte – dijo. – Déjame presentarte a mi hijo. ¡Mike! – gritó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se escuchó gritar a un alguien enojado.

- Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo y pronto Mike estaba frente a nosotras.

- Wow – exclamó asombrado, luego se aclaró la garganta. – Soy Mike Newton – dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Bella Swan.

- Es hija de Charlie, viene por el empleo.

- Genial, necesitamos a alguien – dijo él.

- Bien, empiezas el lunes a las nueve, ¿estás bien con eso? – me preguntó ella.

Casi abrí la boca de la sorpresa.

- ¿Me da el empleo?

- Sí, Bella. Estas contratada – dijo y soltó una risita.

- Gracias, muchas gracias – dije sonriendo.

Estaba por salir de la tienda en cuanto Mike me llamó.

- Bella, me preguntaba… ¿quieres salir hoy?... si quieres luego te presento a mis amigos…

- Gracias pero tengo planes – mentí. – Quizás otro día. – La verdad no quería salir con él…

- Oh – dijo desilusionado. – Bueno, está bien, entonces nos vemos el lunes.

- Claro, adiós.

Gracias a mi gran suerte, a mis incomparables reflejos y a mis ágiles movimientos, al salir me resbalé con el agua y caí al suelo.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Mike, me ayudó a ponerme de pie. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… n-no fue nada… - dije sintiéndome mareada, volví a aterrizar en el suelo.

- ¡Bella! – lo oí gritar. - ¡Ayuda! – siguió gritando y cada vez parecía más y más lejos.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó alguien.

- Se pondrá bien pero se dio un buen golpe – le contestaron. – Voy a pedirte que te retires. Isabella necesita descansar.

Bella, quise corregirle pero no podía abrir la boca.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, pero una luz blanca me segó y los volví a cerrar.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó una hermosa voz aterciopelada. - ¿Bella?

Intenté reconocer la voz, pero no era ninguna que haya escuchado antes, parecía la voz de un ángel.

- ¿Bella? – volvió a llamar el ángel.

Sentí algo frío tocarme la mano, acariciándome la mano.

- Está despertando – dijo la voz del ángel.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, reconocí la luz blanca, me segó, pero no me volví a dormir.

Al reconocer que estaba en un hospital me intenté sentar pero algo me detuvo.

- Con calma – dijo el ángel. ¿El ángel? ¿Dónde estaba?

Pestañeé varias veces hasta vislumbrar una figura a mi lado, la cual de ser una mancha negra, pasó a ser un joven increíblemente hermoso. Con la nariz recta, la mandíbula bien marcada, pelo despeinado color bronce y unos bellos ojos verdes. Quería acariciarle el rostro, sentía esa necesidad, me costó mucho trabajo mantenerme quieta.

- Soy Edward Cullen ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

- ¿Bella? – pregunté.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Eres Bella Swan, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí – dije luego de un rato.

Frunció el ceño,

- ¿Sabes quien eres?

- Sí…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Por qué me llamaste Bella? – Pregunté, ohh él creyó que había perdido la memoria… o algo así, de seguro. - Es que nadie me llama así – le expliqué.

Su rostro se relajó.

- Tú novio me lo dijo – explicó.

- ¿Mi novio? – pregunté.

- El chico rubio.

- ¿Mike?

Él me estaba confundiendo demasiado.

- Sí, el fue quien te trajo. Dijo que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, y no mentía, te tuvieron que hacer puntos.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Puntos?! Charlie va a matarme.

Rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Te preocupas por tu padre cuando la de la camilla eres tú. Él esta en la cafetería, ¿quieres que lo busque?

- Prefiero que no – le dije. – Tal vez después, cuando no sienta tanta vergüenza por resbalarme.

Volvió a hacer esa cautivadora risa.

- Volviendo a lo importante – dijo. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – dije e intenté ponerme de pie, de nuevo él me detuvo.

- Despacio, Bella – me dijo. - ¿Estás mareada?

- No.

Asintió dudando.

- Espera a que venga mi padre.

- ¿Tú padre? – pregunté sin ocultar la sorpresa, ¿qué tenía su padre que ver en esto?

- No te asustes – dijo intentando no reír. – Él es Doctor.

- Oh…

Antes de que pudiera avergonzarme más, la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre con cabello rubio, ojos dorados y tez blanca, era hermoso.

- Veo que estás despierta – dijo con una sonrisa amigable. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – dije al mismo tiempo que mi ángel hablaba:

- Creo que esta mareada y confundida – dijo él.

- Claro que no – le reté.

El Doctor le dedicó una mirada a Edward y luego a mí.

- Veamos – dijo y se acercó a mí.

Movió sus manos por mi cabeza, viéndola de distintos ángulos, luego me miró con una sonrisa.

- Vas a estar bien – dijo. – Pero si te sientes mal, toma algo para el dolor.

Luego de hacerme unas cuantas preguntas se marchó.

- Ven, déjame ayudarte – se ofreció Edward

Pasó sus manos por debajo de mí, acunándome en sus brazos, y luego me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

- Gracias – le dije tímidamente.

¿Podría ser que las peores vacaciones de mi vida resultarán ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida?

- No fue nada – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Digo, por la operación.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

- No Bella, yo no fui, no soy Doctor. Sólo estoy como ayudante, mi empleo en vacaciones.

Si tan solo hubiera olvidado mi fobia a la sangre y hubiera buscado empleo en el hospital, estaría siempre con Edward Cullen, sin embargo elegí ir a una tienda con un chico que parecía ser mi novio. Genial.

- En realidad, – me dijo mientras salíamos de la habitación. – Quiero ser músico.

- Tiene sentido, tienes una hermosa voz.

- No canto, toco el piano – me dijo, entonces me di cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer. 'Tienes una hermosa voz', mierda, mierda y más mierda, ¿cómo fui tan estupida? - ¿Estás sonrojada? – me preguntó alzando una ceja. Oh no, no por dios.

- Ehm… no… - murmuré.

Se mordió el labio para no reírse.

- Sabes, puedo ir sola, gracias por todo, Edward – le dije buscando una excusa para desaparecer.

Comencé a caminar más deprisa por un pasillo, y pronto este se dividía en dos. Opté por el izquierdo.

- Bella – dijo Edward apoyando una mano en mi hombro. Pensé que lo había perdido por el pasillo. – Por ahí no es. Es por el otro. Ven conmigo, después de todo, es mi trabajo.

Asentí y le hice caso.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

- ¿Qué haces en Forks? – me preguntó. – Nunca te vi por acá.

- Vine por dos meses con mi padre.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Nada – dijo. – ¿Hace mucho estás acá?

- No, llegué el lunes.

Frunció todavía más el ceño.

- Y ya conoces a Newton – dijo.

- ¿A Mike? Lo conocí recién hoy, justo antes de golpearme…

- Pero… ¿cómo? Wow, qué rápido.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que te propuso ser novios – dijo.

- ¡No! – casi grité. – No es mi novio.

Asintió.

- ¿No me crees? – pregunté.

- Sí te creo.

Volvimos al silencio.

- No te pareces mucho a tu padre – dije de repente. ¿Por qué siempre decía estupideces? – Sí… Se parecen en algunas cosas, pero no mucho. Ambos son hermosos – ¡ah dios! Yo y mis tremendas estupideces. Me mordí la lengua para no hablar.

Se rió entre dientes.

- Hablas mucho – notó.

- Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa, y tú me pones nerviosa.

¡Dios! ¡Qué alguien me calle!

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Sabes, lo mejor que puedo hacer es callarme.

Soltó otra risita.

- ¿Te respondo tu pregunta? Carlisle no es mi padre biológico, él me adopto.

Eso me tomó desprevenida.

- Oh… - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. - ¿Y tus padres? ¿Los conoces?

- Para mí Esme y Carlisle son mis padres, ellos me cuidaron desde siempre – dijo. – No conozco a mi padre biológico, ni a mi madre. Pero Carlisle conocía a mi madre, Elizabeth. Ella fue madre muy joven, tenía tan sólo quince años, mi padre tenía veinte, y nunca me aceptó. Ella fue a pedirle ayuda, a decirle que estaba embarazada, pero él no hizo nada, le dijo que estaba loca y que ellos nunca lo hicieron.

- Ella no sabía que hacer cuando yo nací, me crió un año pero no pudo más, y no la culpo. Entonces fue a pedirle ayuda al hombre más bueno que conocía, Carlisle. Él aceptó cuidarme, y heme aquí – dijo finalizando.

- Oh… - volví a murmurar. - ¿Y… ella, cuantos años tiene ahora?

Sonrió.

- ¿No es más fácil preguntarme cuantos años tengo? – me preguntó, sentí como la sangre subía a mi cabeza. – De nuevo te sonrojas.

Desvié la mirada, enfocándome en la pared.

- Tengo 17 – me dijo. – Y tú también, ¿verdad?

- Sí – dije sin querer agregar nada más por temer a decir algo no tan inteligente.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde Charlie apenas me vio corrió hasta mí a preguntarme cómo estaba y qué había pasado. Miré hacia atrás para despedirme de Edward pero él ya no estaba allí.

Igualmente, con mi suerte, volvería al hospital en cualquier momento.


End file.
